graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Wichry zimy (odcinek)
Wichry zimy (ang. The Winds of Winter) – dziesiąty odcinek szóstego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 26 czerwca 2016 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 27 czerwca 2016 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Cersei przed procesem. W Królewskiej Przystani wszyscy zbierają się na proces Ser Lorasa Tyrella i Cersei Lannister. Mieszkańcy miasta wkraczają do Wielkiego Septu Baelora wraz z Królową Margaery Tyrell, lordem Mace'm Tyrellem, a także ser Kevanem Lannisterem. Kiedy i Wielki Maester Pycelle zbliża się do świątyni, zatrzymuje go dziecko i szepcze mu coś do ucha. mały|Eksplozja Wielkiego Septu. W pierwszej kolejności osądzony ma być ser Loras, lecz ten przyznaje się do zarzucanych mu czynów i wyznaje Wielkiemu Wróblowi, iż zamierza poświęcić swoje życie wierze. Kapłan tłumaczy mu, że musiałby zrzec się wszelkich tytułów i praw do Wysogrodu, na co zapłakany Loras przystaje. Królowa Margaery zaniepokojona brakiem obecności Cersei i Tommena ostrzega Wielkiego Wróbla i namawia wszystkich do opuszczenia septu. W tym samym czasie Góra zatrzymuje w zamku króla, który wybiera się na proces matki. Dochodzi do intrygi gdzie byłe ptaszki Varysa mordują maestera Pycelle, a Lancel Lannister w podziemnych korytarzach zostaje raniony nożem i odkrywa dziki ogień, który w każdym momencie może zniszczyć świątynię. W tym momencie dochodzi do zapłonu i wybuchu septu, co przekłada się na śmierć setek ludzi. Cersei patrzy na masową śmierć ludzi i cieszy się. Tommen widząc zniszczoną świątynie popełnia samobójstwo skacząc z okna. Po wysadzeniu septu Cersei więzi septę, która wcześniej jej dokuczała. mały|Jaime i Walder, „dwaj królobójcy”. W Bliźniakach Walder Frey i Jaime Lannister świętują zwycięstwo pod Riverrun. Pan zamku jest bardzo ucieszony, lecz Lannister nie jest zadowolony z tego faktu. Wytyka on lordowi niekompetencje w braku utrzymania fortecy po Tullych oraz że wojska Lannisterów nie będą za każdym razem pomagać Freyom w utrzymaniu Riverrun. Tymczasem Cersei dowiaduje się o śmierci Tommena. Rozkazuje spalić ciało ukochanego syna, a jego popioły rozsypać na gruzach septu by mógł spocząć obok brata, siostry i dziadka. mały|Sam w bibliotece Cytadeli. Samwell Tarly trafia w końcu do Starego Miasta, gdzie udaje się do Cytadeli. Po krótkiej dyskusji z jednym z maesterów na temat zmian, jakie zaszły w Nocnej Straży od czasu śmierci maestera Aemona i lorda dowódcy Jeora. Zostaje wpuszczony do środka, gdzie jest zachwycony pięknem i wielkością biblioteki. Davos Seaworth informuje Jona o spaleniu na stosie księżniczki Shireen przez Melisandre. Lord Winterfell postanawia wygnać czerwoną kapłankę pod groźbą kary śmierci. Davos ostrzega Melisandre, że jeśli jeszcze raz się spotkają, to własnoręcznie ją zabije. Kiedy kapłanka odjeżdża, Sansa dołącza do Jona na murach. Rodzeństwo dyskutuje o tym, kto powinien zostać lordem Winterfell. Następnie Sansa informuje brata, że do zamku przybył biały kruk i że nadeszła zima. Jon uśmiecha się i mówi, że ojciec zawsze ich ostrzegał. W Dorn dochodzi do spotkania Olenny Tyrell z Ellaria Sand i jej dziećmi. Babka Margaery Tyrell jest wściekła z powodu śmierci syna i wnucząt. W pewnym momencie do rozmowy dołącza Varys, oferując „ogień i krew”. Daenerys Targaryen rozkazuje Daario Naharisowi pozostać w Smoczej Zatoce aż do wybrania legalnych władz. Ponadto postanawia zerwać z kochankiem. Daario nie jest zadowolony, lecz w końcu mimowolnie zgadza się z wolą królowej. Podczas rozmowy z Tyrionem, Daenerys mianuje go swoim namiestnikiem. Wieczorem Walder Frey nie jest zadowolony z braku obecności synów. Podczas uczty dowiaduję się od służki, że są obecni. Jak się okazuje, jest to Arya w przebraniu, która poszatkowała synów Waldera i zrobiła z nich paszteciki. Zaskoczony lord Frey nie wie, co powiedzieć, po czym jego gardło zostaje podcięte przez Aryę. W świętym ogrodzie Sansa rozmawia z Littlefingerem. Oznajmia on swoje ambicje o zdobyciu Siedmiu Królestw i małżeństwie z Sansą. Ta jednak odrzuca propozycje Petyra. mały|Lyanna i Ned Stark po narodzinach Jona w wizji Brana. Benjen zostawia Brana i jego towarzyszkę. Sugeruje on udanie się na południe. Młody Stark żegna się ze stryjem. Po chwili wchodzi on w interakcje z czar drzewem. W swojej wizji wraca do wieży radości. Widzi swojego młodego ojca i umierającą ciotkę Lyannę. Prosi ona swojego brata by zaopiekował się jej synem, a mianowicie Jonem. mały|Jon zostaje ogłoszony nowym Królem Północy. Tymczasem w Winterfell dochodzi do zjazdu wszystkich rodów Północy. Jon Snow oznajmia, że wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła,a nadchodzi zza muru. W czasie debaty do rozmowy włącza się lady Mormont, która wybiera Jona na nowego króla Północy. Pozostali lordowie krzyczą z aprobatą, ogłaszając Jona nowym królem. Nie podoba się to Littlefingerowi, który spodziewał się innego przebiegu zebrania. mały|Cersei I na tronie. Jaime wraca do pochłoniętej przez dym stolicy. Trafia do Czerwonej Twierdzy dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym Cersei zostaje ogłoszona Cersei I, nową królową Siedmiu Królestw. Jaime obserwuje Cersei z gniewem w oczach. mały|Daenerys i jej flota. Daenerys, jej smoki, doradcy oraz nowi sojusznicy wyruszają w kierunku Westeros na zjednoczonej flocie Greyjoyów, Tyrellów i Martellów, pod sztandarami Targaryenów. Wkrótce w końcu rozpocznie się jej podbój utraconego królestwa. Pojawienia Pierwsze * Maester Cytadeli * Lord Cley Cerwyn * Lord Wyman Manderly Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Carice van Houten as Melisandre * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow * Conleth Hill as Varys * Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis * Hannah Murray as Gilly Gościnnie * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Eugene Simon as Lancel * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Daniel Tuite as Lothar Frey * Tim Plester as Ser Walder Rivers * Robert Aramayo as Lord Eddard Stark * Aisling Franciosi as Lady Lyanna Stark * Frank Hvam as Citadel maester * Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont * Josephine Gillan as Marei * Sara Dylan as handmaiden * Sabrina Bartlett as handmaid * Dermot Ward as an attendant * Aron Hegarty as Tommen's manservant * Sean Blowers as Lord Wyman Manderly * Tom Varey as Cley Cerwyn * Nathanael Saleh as Arthur * Annette Hannah as Frances * Jesse Magee as a little bird * Lucy Gallagher as a little bird * Fionn Kernan as a little bird * Michael Nevin as a little bird * Iona Clarke as a little bird Adnotacje * 23 z 27 członków obsady szóstego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne z Tarthu), Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) i Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 de:Die Winde des Winters (Episode) en:The Winds of Winter es:Vientos de invierno fr:Les Vents de l'Hiver lt:The Winds of Winter pt-br:Os Ventos do Inverno ro:Vânturile iernii (episod) ru:Ветра зимы uk:Вітри зими zh:TV:第六季第十集